Lodestar (Horizons)
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from the planet Attracta. 'Appearance' Lodestar is a silicon-based life form. Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with brown highlights with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, stomach-line and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar's head has bolts on his sides representing ears, with a silver crest connecting to a magnetic field of energy. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In season two, Lodestar has a green crest-like design on his face. He has bolts on his shoulders and thighs, and his knees have the yellow stripe pattern. 'Powers and Abilities' Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move them without physical contact. His magnetic pulses are also green. Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. Lodestar can regenerate if he is destroyed, pulling his shattered pieces back together. He can levitate and fly. Lodestar has the ability to surround things in a magnetic force to levitate them. He can also create shields out of magnetic energy. 'Weaknesses' His head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it helpless and unable to reconnect with the head. His powers are useless to nonmetallic objects. If he tries to levitate something with a magnetic force, it will attract metallic objects towards it, making it risky to surround living beings in them. 'History' * Lodestar first appeared in Day One, where Lodestar defeats the Mechadroid from attacking the Horizon campus. * In Inspire Me, Lodestar escaped Gi-Kwan's base. * In Paintcraft, Lodestar defeated three Gaia students in a game of paintball, then battled Kraab. * In Omni-Hex, Lodestar defeated Hex's Omnitrix Predatory Creature, Plastick. * In How to Save a Life, Lodestar was defeated by Epoch. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Lodestar was used various times out of his control. However, in his second appearance, Lodestar was selected intentionally to build armors for Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki. * In Back to Our Horizons, Lodestar cameo'd in a series of Ethan's flashbacks. * In Battle of the Bands, Lodestar defeated Vulkanus. Then, Zerox created a clone of Lodestar multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. Finally when Ethan made use of the clones, Lodestar was then Omni-Spliced to defeat Lord Decibel. 'Appearances' E-10: Horizons *''Day One (first appearance)'' *''Inspire Me'' *''Paintcraft'' *''Omni-Hex'' (accidental transformation) *''How to Save a Life'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Spirited Away, Part 2'' x5 *''Back to Our Horizons (cameo)'' *''Battle of the Bands'' x2 (used by Ethan), x3 (cloned by Zerox) *''Rising from Horizons'''' (''cloned by Zerox) *[[Super-Villain Team Up!|''Super-Villain Team Up!]] (selected alien was Ghoulseye) 'Project Deca''' *Von Zehn in die Zukunft (post-credit scene) Etymology Lodestar's name comes from lodestone, a naturally magnetized piece of the mineral called magnetite. Trivia *Lodestar's new design is to make him look more like he is made of lodestone by changing his body to make him look more like a rock-armored alien. *Lodestar's bolts in his season two design are a nod to his design in the 2017 E-10 series. Category:Biosovortians Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Aliens